Just My Luck
by ShadowKissedWitch
Summary: Another day at the Academy, and if you don't get your act together soon you might not make it through the year. What happens when Alumni dorms are being remodeled and you've been given a new roommate...DimitrixReader
1. Chapter 1

"Hnng" I winced, mumbling some to myself as my eyes fluttered open lazily. Another sleepless night, atleast that's what it felt like it was going to end up being. I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to get rid of this chilled feeling that still clung to my spine.

I sat up out of bed, frustrated and suddenly aware of the fact that I probably was not going to get anymore sleep tonight. My room was empty, it had a sort of hollow feeling to it, the girl that used to sleep in the bunk across from me ran off with another guardian a week ago and they hadn't seen fit to brandish me with a new roommate.

It only took moments for me to gather myself and head out of the dorms, I peered around the corners checking for guardians before slipping down the main hallway and out the doors.

The sun shined brightly, it was the middle of the night in my world due to the Moroi's sensitivity to UV rays, but for humans this was prime time. I casually strolled around the corner of the academy, not sure of where I was headed, but certainly anything was better than my previous entertainment.

My ears were the first to alert me of the two guardians about to round the opposite corner, quickly I managed to just barley duck into the bushes that aligned the base of the schools outer wall.

The two guardians, as if right on Que to my daring escape, strolled right past me. Their builds were different, one was more slender and around 6'1" with red hair, and the other a bit taller, with broad shoulders and a fairly long length of brown hair. They both wore traditional guardians uniforms, obviously they were patrolling the school grounds.

I sang internally in happiness as they started there walk away from me, but then as if everything in my life was meant to more difficult which I was convinced it was, the brown haired guardian stopped dead in his tracks.

"You coming Belikov?" asked the red haired guardian, turning to look his way.

"I'm just gonna look around here a bit, I'll meet you back in the office in a few." His tone was soft and deep, like the essence of warmth if it had a sound. Regardless of how dreamy he sounded, he was definitely not part of this 'lets break out of the dorm rooms and have some fun' plan and his presence was very much so ruining that fun, but i'd have to make due.

_'What is he even doing' _I thought to myself, eagerly awaiting for him to make a move, He stood there so still. Not a muscle on his well toned frame flinched, I began to let my eyes wander over his large and in charge self and I was so lost in thought I almost didn't hear that smokey voice of his.

"Are you going to come out?" He asked, it stunned me how he was managing to sound calm, cool and collected, when I knew I was moments away from bad news. That was guardians for you, we were trained our entire life to be aware of our surroundings so we could protect the Moroi, and apparently punish run away Dhampirs. I'd soon follow in those footsteps, that is if this didn't totally mess up everything and land me a suspension, with that I might just barley graduate the year. I suppose it goes without saying, but I'm not the most 'Honor Role' like student. Figuring he was just taking a guess, I ignored his words and stayed still and silent,. _'maybe he's just bluffing and doesn't really know i'm here? Certainly he wouldn't stay too long..'_

My situation, and view, changed drastically ripping me from my thoughts as a pair of large hands reached into the bushes and latched onto my jacket, pulling me from the bushes

"HEY! Hands off!" I barked out, practically offended at his gentle grip, I was no weakling! If he wanted a fight I'd give it to him. He let go of me once I was on my feet and stepped back, eyeing me in all my leaf covered glory. I huffed softly and picked a few leaves off, tossing them to their cold crunchy fates.

"Any reason you're hiding in the bushes?" He asked as two dark orbs locked onto mine.

"Holy shit" I thought I had said that subconsciously but alas, that came fluttering from my lips.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his tone never changing, eyes searching me for something. Perhaps he was looking for weapons or drugs? Either way, his gaze made me feel warm and I wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"I'm not just here to hide in bushes, I was hiding from you, though clearly you ruined that." I scoffed, sarcasm was my default for nervous sitatuions and it'd never really helped me out of them.

"I noticed. Any reason why you're hiding from me?" He spoke curtly, his gaze still taking in my form.

"I can't sleep, needed some air" I said quietly, glancing down at the floor beside my feet.

"Well you best get back to your room, it's sleeping hours, and guardians change shifts soon. I can promise others will not be as nice as I am..."

I was shocked, this guy wasn't going to turn me in and totally ruin my chances at being a guardian? I was surprised, but I knew not to push my luck and nodded, quickly turning to walk away.

"What's your name?" Guardian Belikov called out after I'd moved a few feet away.

I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm Willow." I stated, avoiding a last name in fear he might still turn me in.

"Willow..' He spoke softly, as if my name was unfamiliar and familiar all at the same time. "I'm Dimitri" and with that, he turned and walked the opposite way.

I made quick work of the journey back to my room, not anymore eager to be awake, but pleased with lovely image I had to think about while I lay in silence.

"Dimitri..." His name slipped from my lips, I found myself imagining what he'd look like outside of the basic black that all guardians wore.

Before I knew it, sleep overcame me and I drifted off with a single name floating on my subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, it wailed and bellowed out it's orders, and I made sure it would sings it's last siren song with a quick karate chop to the nightstand. I managed to smack my hand against the top during the process but with a quick shake of the wrist, I moved on. Dimitri had managed to pop up in my dreams more easy than I'd imagined first possible, though he did nothing more than stand and stare at me as I ran down an endless corridors. Why did my dreams always have to be so cryptic?

I sat up, grabbing my things like usual and headed out the door for Friday classes. A note was posted on all the doors, an announcement about starting the graduate housing remodel. "Looks like we're getting a new roommate after all" I spoke aloud to myself. Ignoring the fact that I just acknowledged myself as a two person group, I headed off.

The day went by rather quickly, classes as usual were filled to the brim with social clique's and teenage angst. I sat in my 8th period, Moroi Culture & Art with Mrs. Karp, most definitely the most interesting class on my schedule. I sat in front of a Moroi named Adrian each day, he'd pass me notes and flick my hair with his pencil. He was a huge flirt and always dropped something when I was around, but he's NOT why class is awesome, he's just a bonus. A dark haired, fair skinned, well dressed bonus. This class rocked because we got to learn about, and sometimes see, the elemental powers Moroi specialize in.

In Layman's terms, occasionally things explode.

And as if it was heaven it's self casting down a righteous fist, the potted plant a water user in the front row of class was working with exploded into a splatter of soil and plastic across the entire front half of the room. A chorus of squeals and screams came from some well dressed Moroi at the front. No doubt they'd have to get something dry cleaned, or have their house keeper do it. I scoffed inwardly and flicked away some of the plants remains from my arm, laughing a bit as a charming voice crept by my ear.

It was Adrian.

_'Of course, here it comes.' _I thought to myself and I quickly batted away the cynical rude part of me and turned my full attention to one very handsome , very close Moroi breathing tentatively in my ear.

"You know, we could get out of here pretty easy, you and me.' He spoke In a hushed tone, the warmth of his breath tickling my ear. He'd been after me all year, and I was still convinced he only wanted me for my particular assets, though he'd argue all day about it. My looks were by no means spectacular, but I was unique In a lot of ways, and the boys [mostly the Moroi] seems to like what they saw.

"Oh? and just why would we do that?" I spoke softly, the slightest signs of a smirk curling on my lips.

"Because it's hard for me to focus on the task at hand with such a beautiful woman so close to me. I need a change of scenery, one involving more of you and less of this. " He waved his hand in a mock circle, and though his voice was quiet, his intentions blazed like fire behind his words.

"Like you actually focus in here?" I couldn't hold back the grin soon flashed him my pearly whites "In your dreams Adrian." I cooed coolly, half expecting him to be fed up with my rejection and finally move on.

Instead his voice became sultry, almost as smooth as Dimitri's had been last night, as if I'd sparked some flame in his chest. "I'll see you In yours little Dhampir..."

RIIIIIING-RIIIIIIING-RIIIIIING

The bell for the end of the school day echoed loudly through the hallways, It's screech like music to my ears announcing my freedom. I cast a quick smile at Adrian and darted for the door, It was Friday and this weekend was mine for the taking, and believe me I was going to take as much as I could get away with.

It only took me 10 minutes to make it back to dorms, and when I arrived, My dorm room door was wide open, a suitcase propping it there. I grinned _'Time to make a good impression'_ as I rounded the corner to greet the new girl...and soon after... lost my train... of thought...

There was no girl standing there across from my bed.

There was Dimitri, stone faced with broad shoulders, dressed in a gray shirt and a pair of sweats.

In. My. Room...

After that moment, my super cool personality act turned it'self inside out and I stood there slack jawed and In awe of my current situation.

"It's Willow...right?" He asked, It seemed like he remembered my name already but needed something to break my zombified state of awestruck.

"Uh, Yeah." I walked into my room and sat on my bed...across from Dimitri. He was unpacking his first suitcase, his broad shoulders and back facing me, which I was already studying subconsciously. I wasn't sure how long the remodel was going to take but with that much luggage it didn't seem like this was just a weekend thing.

"So, isn't it, oh I don't know... Odd? that you're staying in a dorm with a girl. Me. A girl...I'm a girl..." My voice teetered off to a lull and I wanted to scream at myself for sounding so stupid right now, and mentally, I was doing so.

"There were no rooms left, and I'm trustworthy, the Academy knows that. Plus most of the time I won't even be in here, so you don't need to worry, nothing bad will happen while I'm around." His back stayed to me, and I did nothing more than nod and stare. I could almost see all the definition in his back, beneath the thin layer of gray cotton from his shirt.

"Well then, Comrade!" I stated cheerfully, I was pleased with his new nick name. I'm such the Sherlock with my quick observation of his heritage from his stunning features and conveniently Russian last name. Genius! "Looks like we're going to get along just fine." I spoke and went to my closet, grabbing some clothes and heading out the door to the shower houses without another word about it. This was going to be an interesting last semester.

And had I'd slowed my stride ever so slightly, I just might have been able to hear him say "I think we will too Willow..."


End file.
